Traditional furniture, for example chairs, often includes legs which form a base to support the furniture. Typically, these legs are made from metal, wood or plastic and are attached with screws, bolts, rivets, welding or in similar manners. When pre-assembled, packing such furniture for shipping requires wasted space in the areas between the legs, leading to excess cost. Alternatively, if the furniture is shipped unassembled, assembly upon arrival frequently requires extra time and tools not always available at the destination.
Most methods of attaching furniture legs require the use of screws, bolts or similar fasteners with protruding rough edges. Especially when used in children's furniture, a child may be cut or scraped by a protruding rough edge. Furthermore, many teachers and parents have difficulty with children removing screws, bolts, or nuts, disassembling the articles of furniture and losing or swallowing the small pieces. Adult furniture may have similar problems with rough edges or lost parts.
Consequently, there is a need for a furniture leg attachment system which minimizes wasted space in packing and shipping, is simple to assemble without tools, minimizes rough edges, and is difficult to disassemble.
It is also desirable to have children's furniture which is both functional and aesthetic. Such furniture needs to be sturdy and rugged to endure the rough treatment which it may receive. It should also be lightweight to be readily handled by children. From a design standpoint, children's furniture should not simply be reduced versions of adult furniture. First, children are not proportioned the same as adults, and the furniture should take this into account. Second, children are attracted to different designs. The present invention provides a furniture design which combines all of these attributes.